Detension
by Lino84
Summary: Everyone has Saturday detention and some secrets comes out that chokes everyone.
1. The Anger

Title: Detention

Author: Carro 

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Category: everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: PG

Summery: Everyone has Saturday detention and some secrets comes out that chokes everyone.

Authors note: I want to thank Guin for Beta reading this story!

It was the first day in school after summer break and no one had talked since Destiny. The aliens were by themselves and trained their powers and talking about destiny. Maria, Liz, Kyle and Alex spend their hole summer with each other. But Kyle and Maria was inseparable. Something had happened this summer and no matter how long Liz and Alex asked they would say. Mostly dwelling on the past. 

It was the end of history class. 

"Michael Guerin, Maria Deluca, Liz Parker, Max Evans, Alex Whitman, Isabel Evans, Kyle Valenti and Tess Harding," the teacher called out.

"Yea," Maria asked nervously

"You have detention on Saturday," the teacher said with a grin.

"WHAT!" They all called out at the same time.

"All of you are to report to me at 10 a.m." the teacher said.

"You got to be kidding," Maria said angrily. She wanted her Saturday alone. 

"No," the teacher said with a smile on her face.

"GREAT!" Maria yelled out as she, Kyle, Alex and Liz left the classroom.

"On the first day of school!" Kyle said angrily.

"And we have to spend a hole Saturday with the Czechoslovakians?" Maria said getting more angry. 

"Great!" Michael yelled as he, Max, Tess and Isabel walked out to the jeep.

"I hate this," Tess said angry.

"You! We have to spend time with the humans!" Michael said. He didn't want to spend time with Maria. He had spent his whole summer to stay clear of her and now he had to spend a hole Saturday with her.  
"Michael calm down," Max said.   
"No, I have to spend time with Maria and believe me, that girl is no fun when she is mad," Michael said and jumped into the jeep.

It was now Saturday and everyone was in the history classroom. Michael, Tess, Max and Isabel sat on one side and Maria, Liz, Kyle and Alex on the other. 

"OK, kids you have to be here by 3 p.m. and I am in charge, " The teacher said.

"What are we suppose to do?" Kyle asked angrily.  
"Sit here and be quiet," the teacher replied.

"Good luck, Deluca," Michael said

"Bite me," Maria retorted.

"Well I am of to the teachers lounge, but don't try to leave. I will be watching you," the teacher said and walked out of the classroom.

An hour had past and Maria couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So Liz, what are we going to do," Maria asked  
"Nothing, Maria. We are going to sit here and wait." Liz answered. She turned her head and saw that Max was looking at her. Liz turned her head back and looked at Maria.

"You've got to be kidding" Maria cried out.

"Alex help me out here," Liz pleaded.

"Maria sit! Stay!" Alex said in a commanding voice.

"Yes mom and dad," Maria said in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Maria!" Kyle said. He was getting tired of her bitching.

"So what are you here for," Maria asked. "You guys never told me."   
"Not going to," Liz said.

"Me neither," Alex said.

"Not me," Kyle said whit a grin.  
"I am out of here," Maria said and rose from her seat.

"MARIA DELUCA!!! Sit back down now!" Liz roared and rose from her seat.

"Liz, can't I even stand up," Maria said smiling.

"Sit down or I am telling everyone in this room why you are in here," Liz threatened and crossed her arms on her chest.

"How did you know?" Maria asked and looked around the room to find everyone staring at her and Liz.

"I have sources," Liz said with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare," Maria said challenging her.  
"Yes, I would! Now, sit down!" Liz said and pointed at the chair.

"OK, you don't have to tell me twice," Maria said and sat down fast.

"Come on, Maria! What did you do?" Tess said with a smile. 

"Tess, shut up, but if you are so eager to share, why don't you tell us what you did," Maria said grinning. Tess smile quickly turned to a sopping face.

"No way," Tess said.

"Thought so," Maria said and put her head on her desk.

TBC.


	2. Jealous

Part 2

It was now 1 p.m. and Maria was bored.

"Liz, can I please go to the bathroom," Maria said and rose from her seat.  
"I'll come with you" Liz said and rose from her seat.

"OK, let's go and Alex, Kyle behave," Maria said and smiled at the boys.

"Tess come on I want to go to the bathroom to" Isabel said and rose from her seat.  
"Let's go" Tess said and the girls walked out of the classroom and walked down the corridor.

"So Liz, Maria how have you been?" Isabel asked.  
"Good," Liz said a little nervously. They hadn't said a word to each other all summer.

"And Alex," Isabel asked.

"Not so good," Liz said and stopped walking. Isabel, Tess and Maria stopped, too.

"Oh, what happened?" Isabel asked.

"Well, first you left him and then his grandfather died," Liz said as a tear ran down her face. She liked Alex grandfather. It was as if he was her's and Maria´s grandfather, too.

"Sorry," Isabel said.

"No, not just "sorry," Isabel," Maria yelled at her. 

Maria couldn't take it any longer. She had lived with the hurt inside her all summer.

"What?" Isabel asked

"It's your fault, bitch," Maria yelled at her.  
"Excuse me?" Isabel asked getting angry.  
"You heard me!" Maria yelled.  
"Maria, stop it!" Liz said and steeped in between Maria and Isabel.

"Liz, she hurt Alex," 

"Maria, calm down, OK?" Liz said and tried to hug her, but Maria stepped away and started walking away from them.

"Later," she called out.

"Maria, wait!" Liz called out, but Maria was gone. 

Liz turned around and faced Isabel.

"Liz, I am so sorry," Isabel said.

"I know, I miss you even you Tess.)You are my friends," Liz said and hugged Isabel. Isabel hugged back. 

"Let's just go back to the classroom and hope that Maria comes back," Liz said and walked towards the classroom. 

Meanwhile, in the classroom, the guys had started talking and they were having fun. But when the girls walked in, they suddenly became quiet.  
"Hey, guys," Liz said sadly and sat down beside Alex and Kyle. 

"Hey," Alex said. He saw that Liz was sad, so he put his arm around her. Liz looked up at Max and gave a little smile.

"Where is Maria?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"She freaked on me and then split," Liz said. 

"What?" Kyle asked even more worried than before.

"She was mad at me for hurting Alex," Isabel said and looked Alex in the eyes.

"And you let her split!?"

Kyle said angrily and rose from his chair.

"Kyle why do you care?" Michael said angrily and rose from his seat. They stood face to face. Michael was wondering why Kyle suddenly cared so much about Maria.

"That is none of your business. And if I recall correctly, you left her, so you don't have anything to say about these things" Kyle said angrily to Michael.

"What? You take advantage of a girl that is sad, that's really nice of you" Michael spat into Kyle's face.

"What?" Kyle asked, he was now officially confused.

"So, do you think she is good in bed?" Michael said to Kyle. Kyle was now really mad so he punched Michael in the face. Max stepped in between the two boys. 

"I am going to look for her. Keep him away me and Maria," Kyle said and walked out of the classroom.

TBC.


	3. Telling The Truth

They waited for another half hour in the classroom.

"Where are they?," Alex said, as he paced around in the room.   
"We can go look for them," Max said. He was getting worried, too. 

"OK, let's go," Liz said and they all left the room. Michael was in the lead. He was worried to death about Maria.

"Maria, Kyle!" Isabel called out.

"Maria, Kyle where are you," Liz yelled.

They walked towards the gym and when they walked around the corner they saw Kyle hugging Maria. Michael wanted to go to them and rip Kyle's head of. Maria was his, no one else's. They all stood there silently listening to what Kyle and Maria were saying.

"Kyle how can they do this?" Maria said crying. She held on to Kyle like she was going to die if she let him go.

"I don't know," Kyle said back.

"I just want them back," Maria said and hugged Kyle as hard as possible.

"I know but we have each other at least" Kyle said to Maria and kissed her on the head. That was it, Michael stepped around the corner and walked up to them.

"Kyle get you hands of her!" Michael yelled. Tess, Liz, Isabel, Alex and Max were right behind Michael.

"Leave us alone," Kyle yelled.

"No, not until you explain," Michael said angry. Kyle was about to hit Michael again but Maria stepped in between.

"Kyle calm down. I'm OK," Maria said with a smile.

"OK," Kyle said and smiled back at her.

"Maria would you care to explain why you and Kyle are like that," Tess asked.

"Like what?" Maria asked.

"Like you were together," Michael said.

"Maria you got to hear this! He thought that you and I were sleeping together," Kyle said laughing.

"Were you jealous?" Maria asked Michael. 

"No," Michael said angry. He wasn't angry at Maria no, he was angry at Kyle.

"OK, I think you should explain Maria," Kyle said.

"OK, here goes. You know that my dad left when I was a kid, and then "rebel without a clue" over here, left me" Maria said and pointed at Michael.

"Maria what has that to do with anything?" Isabel asked.

"Let me finish," Maria said to Isabel.

"Fine," Isabel said. 

"I have had trouble handling it, so Kyle was there for me, and no! We didn't sleep together," Maria said towards Michael. 

"Well, and then in July, my dad came back and I found out that he wasn't my dad," Maria said as a tear ran down her face. Michael wanted to go to her and hug her so badly, but Kyle took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Maria, why didn't you tell us," Liz asked sadly.

"There is more," Maria said to Liz. They all sat down on the bleachers.

"I know how my father is," Maria said and squeezed Kyle's hand.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Jim," Maria said and looked at Kyle.

"Jim who?" Alex asked.

"Jim Valenti," Kyle said and smiled at Maria.

"Kyle is my twin brother," Maria said towards Michael. Michael felt ashamed that he would think that Maria would sleep with Kyle. 

"Maria." Michael said.  
"Wait, there is more," Maria said.

"Amy and Jim left town about a month ago, they just left a note that said that they were leaving and they left us money and stuff. So Kyle moved in to my house and we have lived together ever since," Maria said and hugged Kyle. Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say. 

"OK," Isabel said. She was just blown away from all the information.

"OK, now that I have told you about my summer, at least tell me why you are in detention," Maria said with a grin on her face.  
"I am in here for skipping class," Liz said and smiled.

"What? Liz Parker skipping class, you only did that when you were with Max. Wait a minute... you were with Max and they found you again, didn't they?" Maria said smiling at Max.

"Yea, how did you know?" Max asked

"Guessed)" Maria said.

"So Tess?" Maria asked.

"The same" Tess said and then she blushed.

"With who?" Maria asked.

"Not saying" Tess said and smiled.

"OK, I´ll guess," Maria said and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at Kyle. He was blushing five different colours of red.

"Kyle," Maria said to Tess and her brother.

"How did you know?" Kyle asked.

"Well, your face is like five different shades of red! OK, Isabel and Alex?" Maria said and clapped her hands.

"We...we" Isabel said and smiled.

"The same as Max and Liz right?" Maria said.

"Yea," Alex said.  
"That's why Alex wasn't mad at you," Maria said to Isabel.

"So, rebel-without-a-clue, what are you in here for?" Maria said to Michael.  
"Hey, the name is Michael, blondie," Michael snapped back.

"So spaceboy, what you in here for," Maria asked and smiled.

"None, of your business," Michael said angrily. He was mad that all the others had gotten back together and he hadn't.

"Fine," Maria said and rose from her seat and started walking away.

"Maria, why are you in here?" Liz called out after her.

"Not telling," Maria yelled and started to run away. 

"Get her!" Liz yelled and they all went after her with Michael in the lead.

TBC.


	4. The ending

"Got you

"Got you!"Michael said as he jumped on Maria and both wounded up on the floor. Maria turned around so that they were face to face. Michael didn't move, he liked it when Maria was under him.

"Maria spill it!" Michael said to her.

"They cut me smoking, OK!" Maria said and rose from the floor. Michael did the same thing.

"What, Maria you don't smoke!" Liz said to her.

"No, but I was to stressed out, so I went behind the bleachers and smoked, the gym teacher caught me. 

So rebel without a clue, your turn," Maria said and pointed her finger in his chest.

"Fine! I was skipping too many classes," Michael said whit a grin.

"THAT'S WHY YOU ARE HERE?!" Maria yelled. She and everyone else had told some "embarrassing thing" and he just cut to many classes.  
"Yea," Michael said and smiled a half smile.

"Dumb Czechoslavakians," Maria mumbled.  
"Hey!" Michael said and attacked Maria. He started tickling her. He knew where Maria was most ticklish, so Maria was laughing/ crying her guts out.

"Let's get out of here," Max whispered to the others. 

They left so that Maria and Michael could talk in private.

"Good idea, " Liz said and took Max´s hand. Kyle stood thinking if he should leave Michael with his sister. Tess took Kyle's hand and dragged him away.

Maria and Michael were now on the floor.

"Do you give?" Michael asked laughing.

"I give, I give," Maria yelled/ laughed.

"So," Michael said as he stopped tickling her. 

"So," Maria said while she whipped away her tears.

"Maria, I am sorry," Michael said to Maria.

"For what?" Maria asked as they rose from the floor.

"For that whole leaving thing," Michael said and looked into Maria´s eyes.

"So what do you want now?" Maria asked. She was happy on the inside, maybe Michael wanted her in his life.

"Well, I want you, BELIEVE ME," Michael said and smiled at Maria. 

"Then kiss me," Maria said and closed her eyes. Michael bent down to her mouth and kissed her. Maria opened her mouth and let Michael's tough enter her mouth.

1 hour later they were all together in the classroom again. Maria was sitting in Michael's lap, Liz in Max´s, Tess in Kyle's and Isabel in Alex's.

"OK, so no one is mad at anyone?" Max asked the group.

"Well, as long as I don't find Michael in my sisters bed, I'm OK with it," Kyle said.

"Well, Kyle that is my decision," Maria said and hugged a surprised Michael. 

* me in Maria´s bed wow!* Michael thought. 

"Yea, everyone got what they wanted," Liz said and kissed Max.

"So, no more Destiny thing," Alex asked.

"Right," Isabel said and kissed Alex.

"Hey kids! You can leave see you on Monday 8 a.m. Remember that Mr. Guerin," The teacher said and pointed at Michael.

"Will do," Michael said and took Maria´s hand in his.

"So, want to go to the Crashdown?" Maria asked the group.

"Yea. Let's go!" Isabel said.

So, they went to the cars and drove to the Crashdown. They started the day as enemies and finished it as friends, lovers and a family.

The End!


End file.
